


A Dog and his Mistress

by reaperofdemon92



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Hypothermia, Light Masochism, Master/Slave, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Strap-Ons, Submissive Character, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperofdemon92/pseuds/reaperofdemon92
Summary: Link visits one of his old friends at the Gerudo town for a very "special" get together





	A Dog and his Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead  
> Hooray!

Link followed Urbosa around her home.

It was that time of week again, her 'special' day, and she wasn't going to waste any time. They traversed downstairs where a tall, black, metal door awaited.

"I'm glad you were able to make it on time young hero." she said to him with a snide smirk, "I have so much planned today."

Link was nervous yet excited, he wouldn't miss this time for the world. He just hoped that she would go easy on him this time. They reached the metal door where they stood.

"Before we enter, I have a little something special for you hero." said Urbosa. "First, strip."

Understanding right away, Link removed his clothes until he stood bare before her. Urbosa grinned and reached into her satchel for a leather, studded, collar and leash. She placed it around Link's neck and kept hold of the leash. "Now on your hands and knees."

Link obeyed and knelt down on the stone floor, Urbosa looked him over and thought for a moment. This needed something. It finally came to her and she reached in her satchel once again and took out what appeared to be a silicone dildo with a switch and a small tube of lubricant.

After coating the solution along the toy, she asks the hero to turn around. He did so until his rear faced her and gasped as he felt the tip of the dildo prod through his ring and sink deeper into his anus, the cold lubricant making it easier to slide in. His hands balled into fists as the toy was tucked into him snugly, inch by inch, until he felt it reached a bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

He strained and grunted, making an effort to adjust to the feeling. He heard a small click and the object in his rectum began to vibrate and move about, pressing against his walls in circular motions. He could barely hold himself up as the tingling sensation made his arms and legs weak.

"No slacking now." said Urbosa, tugging the leash. Link obediently picked himself back up as the door opened.

He was led inside where various sexual items hung from the walls and bondage devices stood. On the other side of the room was a large throne where four gerudo gaurds stood on either side of. They watched as their lady walked in with Link crawling at her heels.

The blonde hero's limbs felt like jello as he did whatever he could to ignore the buzzing in his ass while he followed.

The Gerudo leader reached the throne and sat down while Link knelt before her. "Now hero," she said, "as of now you are my dog. Is that understood?"

Link nodded in slight reluctance.

"In that case, beg like one."

Shakily, he sat up onto his knees, holding his hands out in front of him like a dog in a begging stance.

Urbosa grinned, "Good boy," she said before sticking a leg out. "Now lick this."

Link scurried up to her and began running his tongue along her bare foot. She watched him with a malicious gleam in her eye, feeling the warm, wet, muscle glide along her foot so needily like a good slave. He then started mouthing it, wrapping his lips over it, sucking and kissing. He placed her toes in his mouth as if attempting to engulf her foot, suckling hungrily and desperately.

The bronze skinned woman chuckled amusedly. He was cute when he acted this way.

~n~n~

SMACK!

Link's wrists were tied together and hung from the cieling by a hook, his mouth was gagged with a rubber ball gag, and his cock was constricted with a cock ring. The guards were commanded to suspend him from the floor while they paddled him.

WHACK!

The paddle they used was made of polished wood with several holes in it, the handle wrapped in leather for gripping.

THWACK!

To add insult to injury the dildo was still deep inside Link's anal, the pleasure from which mixed with the stinging of the spanks, creating an overwhelming feeling that stimulated from his prostate to his brain, his penis began to erect.

Urbosa sat back and watched with delight at the look on Link's face. A look of pain and pleasure combined with embarassment and perverse masochism.

"Enough." she spoke, raising her hand to signal.

The guard stopped her proceedure and stepped back, Link's face was flushed as tears pricked his eyes.

"Such a pathetic display," she commented, "You enjoy being treated like a child don't you hero?"

He didn't answer, Urbosa signaled the guard to turn him around so that she his back side. His rear was as red as a beet and burned, the guard grasp one of his butt cheeks, making it sting as she gave a squeeze, her nails digging into his skin. Link groaned behind the gag, biting down on it in discomfort.

"How does it feel boy?" asked Urbosa, "Think you can still handle it?"

He was turned back around to face her, though he felt sore he wasn't ready to give in, he wanted more. He wanted whatever else she had to throw at him. Link look to her with a determined gaze and nodded.

Urbosa smirked, taking it as a challenge.

~n~n~

The guards had the Hero of Hyrule strapped down to a table top, Urbosa stood at the foot of the table and watched as her women took out a dark red candle, slowly stroked the back end of it along Link's jawline, across one of his pecs to tease a nipple before descending down his stomach to his exposed groin where his cock stood upright, running up and down along the shaft which made the organ twitch.

Urbosa signaled, asking her guard to proceed.

A second guard took out a match and lit it before placing the flame against the wick of the candle.

After a moment the candle began to melt, the guard held it over the hero's chest where it dripped and burned his skin. He yelped and jerked, the wax droplet cooled quickly and dried on his flesh.

Another drip of wax fell onto his stomach, another on his hip, on his thigh, back up to his chest. The candle hovered over him, wax falling onto his body, scalding and searing his tanned skin.

Link panted, though it hurt it felt so invigorating.

It had been about half an hour, half the candle had been melted away and Link's body laid covered in dried wax.

"Should I stop my lady?" asked the guard.

"No," said Urbosa, "besides, you missed a spot."

Link understood what she meant right away and braced himself as melted candle wax was poured onto the one place that wasn't covered.

He was met with a burning on his bare shaft as the white hot liquid-like substance was poured onto his groin.

The pain made him stiffen as he was overcome with searing arousal.

Finally the melted candle had been taken away and Link was left laying there as the wax cooled.

"Might as well wait until that dries." said Urbosa, "I think I'll head down to the Noble canteen for a quick drink. You just relax until I get back."

Link watched her leave, unable to do anything but lie there awaiting her return.

An hour passed and the wax completely hardened on the blonde's flesh. By the time Urbosa returned she ordered her guards to pick it off.

It wasn't all that pleasant of an experience, each bit of the substance was peeled and torn off painfully in bits and chunks leaving behind raw redness slightly more severe than when he was spanked.

It almost felt as though that some of his skin was getting picked off as well, the worst was when they started tearing it off his penis, irritating his sensitive foreskin.

It took 10 minutes to pick off some of the hardened fluid off the boy but there was still so much.

"Get a bath ready for him," said Urbosa, "hopefully that should help."

~n~n~

The hero of Hyrule shuddered and shivered in the basin he sat in, vibrator no longer penetrating his ass.

Urbosa had her women fill a tub full of icy cold water and to place Link neck deep into it. It helped soothe his irritated and slightly burnt flesh and even helped with the remaining bits of wax still stuck to him, but it had been what felt like an hour and Link was freezing to the point where he turned blue.

Every now and then they would take a bucket, fill it with the water, and dump it over his head, soaking his golden hair.

Urbosa stood by the rim, now dressed in a tight leather body suit with a long two way zipper down the front, taking in the sight of the boy half freezing to death. "Take him out," she said, "He's clean enough."

Link was removed from the basin, shivering and shaking as he was brought before her.

"Cold hero?" she asked, deviously, unzipping her suit. "Why don't you allow me help you warm up?"

~n~n~

Everyone stared as the leader of the Gerudos roamed about in her leather suit, which bulged strangely from the front. They gathered around as their dominatrix leader stood in the middle of town, tracing the human shaped bulge tentively with one hand, teasing the twitching lump near the nether region.

Link was bound against her bare body in the suit, his wrists tied back around her middle, his head squished between her breasts, his stiff cock, constricted with a cock ring, making itself known under the fabric, but to top it all off, she wore a special strap on complete with a vibrating dildo which was stuffed up his rectum, stimulating and rubbing at his prostate.

The gerudo denizens stared in fixation as Urbosa took the bottom zipper and opened it up, unleashing the boy's hardened member and balls to the public. Link felt air on his exposed genitals as well as many eyes, as mortifying as it was he could do nothing while trapped within The gerudo leader's confinements.

One vai walked up, curiously, "My lady, may I?" she asked politely.

"Go right ahead." grinned Urbosa.

The vai took hold of the cock and began rubbing it. Link moaned in surprised at the feeling of a hand stroking his member. Another Vai approached and began teasing the head with her fingers, rubbing the glans and pressing against the slit. It all added to the feeling of the dildo in his ass, making him hard but with the cock ring on he was unabble to cum. He started to get so hot that he began to sweat which ran from his temples to Urbosa's breasts and with the limited air within the leather he panted and hyperventilated.  
When the hands released their hold his dick it was replaced with a warm wetness over the head that sucked voraciously, Link's eyes rolled in his head at this as two more mouths joined in, mouthing either side of his cock. All three had moaned, delivering tingling vibrations which sent signals to his brain. Boiling hot, limited air, and being met with all this teasing stimulation but not being able to cum was torture and yet the boy found himself wanting more. Desiring more.

He squirmed slightly in the suit against the tall gerudo who grinned and detected the hotness iradiating from the boy's body and how wet he was getting from sweating.

She motioned for the women to stop and unzipped the top zip, exposing her large, luscious, breasts, where squished in her cleavage was the sweaty face of a young man.

The air blew against Link's face, the sunlight blinding him slightly, when he opened his eyes he met the curious and slightly lewd faces of the town.

"You're becoming quite popular hero," said Urbosa, "Why don't we give them all an experience they'll never forget?"

~n~n~

All the gerudo vai citizens lined up at outside of the palace, waiting for their turn with Urbosa and her sexy voe dog.

Inside, the champion of the Gerudos sat upon her throne, with Link still trapped against her in her leather suit, while a vai straddled over their hips and rode herself on the boy's hard cock.

Link sat in Urbosa's lap, which sent the strap on dildo slightly deeper into his anus, his dick and face free for all to see, while the gerudo made him thrust his hips into whoever wanted to use him.

Each vai fucked themselves on the hero's throbbing member until they came, oftentimes asking to do it in a different position.

As soon as the last vai was done another took her place and asked to be fucked in a doggy style position.

She got on all fours while Urbosa knelt behind her and positioned Link's penis into her pussy before thrusting both of their pelvises against her.

It wasn't fair that everyone else got to cum but not poor Link, he was thrusted and pounded against each vai, feeling their fluids soaking his dick while the ring restricted him, cutting off his circulation and his need to ejaculate, making his genitals swell and turn a bruising color. It was painful and humiliating, making tears form in those bright, blue, eyes.

Yet he smiled masochistically at the unbearable pain, pleasure, and attention, welcoming it with a grain of salt.

Hours went by and the sun started to get low, by then the champion and the hero had just about screwed everyone in town.

Link was about to pass out; he felt as though his cock was about to fall off, it was swollen and almost completely purple, some cum did manage to escape but only about a teaspoon full. The vibrator had been thrusted into him so hard that it almost reached the opening of his intestine.

Urbosa stood from her throne, also sweaty from the hard work, and walked them upstairs to her quarters.

There she sat on her bed, exhaling a long sigh, before completely unzipping her suit, untying Link's wrists, and freeing him.

She switched the vibrator strap on off and removed the dildo from his ass before allowing him to flop onto his side into the soft cushions.

"Well this has been a busy hasn't it hero?" asked Urbosa, gladly. "You've been a good boy, so I suppose I'll reward you now before we rest."

Link just laid there, weak and huffing, his dick still stiff and discolored. Urbosa turned him over until he was on his back and removed the cock ring from his swollen dick.

"Now hold still." said the vai champion, she straddled the boy's hips and had the member enter her. Up and down she bounced and thrusted on the cock, feeling it drag against her walls and press her g spot. She teased her own clitoris to provide extra lubrication.

The hero watched, he wanted to move but he was too weak and even if he could he couldn't do anything without her permission. The wet womb made lewd sounds as Urbosa went faster and faster, Link's desire to cum was too much to bear but he tried to hang in there so as to not upset her.

The Gerudo leader saw the look on his face and grinned mischievously but decided to cut him some slack and allow him to release.

"Cum hero," she said, "unload yourself inside!"  
upon hearing this, he shakily grabbed her hips and pulled her down until he came inside her. Happy to finally ejaculate for the first time in hours.

The both of them collapsed on the bed, Urbosa pulling the covers over them before kissing Link on the forehead.

"Such a good dog you are." she sighed as they both fell asleep.


End file.
